Problem: Daniel is a farmer. He plants $7$ rows of beans in a field. Each row has the same number of beans. He plants a total of $77$ beans in the field. How many beans did Daniel plant in each row?
Answer: The number of beans that Daniel planted in each row is the total number of beans that he planted divided by the number of rows. The result, called the quotient, is $77\text{ beans} \div 7\text{ rows of beans}$ $77\text{ beans} \div 7\text{ rows of beans} = 11\text{ beans per row}$